He's Special part 4
by Ann Murry
Summary: A woman from the past returns to Dodge! Could she threaten Festus and Abelia's marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Doc smiled at Kitty when he first heard the squall of one baby and then another as Festus entered the Long Branch carrying a large basket with the twins inside.

"Here now," Doc said taking Festus son out of the basket as Kitty picked up his daughter. "What are you doing to these babies?"

"Awww foot," Festus said waving a hand. "I ain't ta did nothin ta them youngin's. One starts ta squalling then the other has ta start."

Kitty giggled as Doc put Galen on his shoulder. "That's just the way it is, afraid your going to have to get used to it."

"Where's Abelia," Kitty asked rocking Katherine.

"She'll be along directly," Festus said yawning. "She's takin Marianne and Johnny ta school."

"I suppose your not getting much sleep either," Doc said gruffly.

"How can I," the hillman said taking a seat. "This one gots ta eat and be changed, then that a one and then the first one wants it again! Tarnation, havin more than one youngin at a time is just one to many!"

Doc shook his head as Matt stepped though the double doors. "Morning," he said tipping his hat up. "What's all the fussing about?"

Festus yawned again before he replied. "Taint no fussin Matthew," he said looking at his boss. "What ya needing me ta do today."

"Well I'm not to sure I can use you at all today as tired as you look," Matt groused as Abelia walking in.

"Morning everyone," she said taking off her hat.

"Well," Doc said handing Galen to her when she reached out for the boy. "Don't you look chipper."

Abelia smiled as she looked at her husband. "I wouldn't be if Festus didn't get up both times with the babies last night."

But the hillman didn't hear her as his head rested on the table and light snoring was heard by all.

"When he wakes up," Matt said with a grin. "Tell him to go home and sleep. He ain't going to be no help to me today."

Abelia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Marshal. I'll make sure he gets some sleep tonight."

Matt nodded as he turned around and headed out the double doors just in time to see the stage pull up.

Watching Burke open the door and the passengers climb out, one dark haired woman in particular stood out.

His eyes narrowed as he wondered if the sun was making him see things, but when the woman turned around and smiled in his direction, he knew he had been right.

She approached him shyly at first but then when Matt smiled at her, she returned the smile.

Hello Marshal," she said timidly putting out a hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Sarah," Matt said taking the hand. "It's been a long time. I didn't think you would come back."

"I wasn't sure if I would," Sarah said looking around. "But I have my Ma and Pa's old place to see about."

Matt nodded. "I had heard you were living with an Aunt in Garden City, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sarah said casting her eyes downward. "For a time I did, but she's passed away now."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Matt said. "Will you be staying in town?"

"Just until I get the house livable again Marshal," Sarah replied as Festus and Abelia stepped out onto the boardwalk together.

"I'm not fixin ta go home," he said as Abelia crossed her arms.

"Matt said you could," Abelia replied angrily. "So stop being so stubborn!"

Matt noticed the color drained from Sarah's face as she recognized Festus and for a moment the Marshal wondered if she would faint.

Stepping past the Marshal, she approached the couple who seemed to notice her presence about the same time.

"Festus," Sarah said as the hillman scrunched up his eye.

"Sarah," he said slowly as the woman nodded.

"How are you?" she asked looking at Abelia.

"Good," Festus replied indicating his wife. "This here's Abelia, ma wife."

"Your...married," she said gently the distress in her voice was evident. "That's...well that's great."

"Yes," Abelia said looking at the tall petite woman with raven black hair. "We have two children as well."

"I...I got to be going now," she said backing away. "I'll see you again."

"Marshal," Sarah said rushing past the lawman toward the Dodge House.

Matt clinched his jaw as he turned back toward Festus and Abelia.

"Who was that? Abelia said looking at Festus as Matt opened the doors to the Long Branch.

"Festus," he said as the hillman followed the Marshal meekly inside.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Abelia said once they were back inside with Doc and Kitty.

"Matt," Kitty said putting Katherine in the basket beside her brother. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah Guthrie is back in town," Matt replied looking at Festus and Doc. "And she recognized Festus."

"Who is Sarah Guthrie," Abelia demanded looking at her husband. "And how does she know you?"

"Wal," Festus said squirming slightly. "That there's a long story from a long time ago."

*Riddle me this...what episode did Sarah Guthrie appear in and how did it pertain to Festus?*


	2. Chapter 2

After Festus finished the story of how as a former wolfer, he had unjustly been accused of assaulting the girl by her crooked father, Matt cautioned him to just steer clear of the woman.

"Don't worry bout that Matthew," Festus said looking at Abelia. "Wal I ain't wantin ta have nothin ta do with her. Why she was just a child last time I saw her."

"It must have been about seven years ago," Matt said thoughtfully. "I wonder where she's been all this time."

"Didn't she say, that she went to live with her aunt in Garden City," Kitty asked.

Matt nodded. "She did tell me that but she said it was only for a short time and that her aunt passed away."

"Maybe she went to school and got educated," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "As I recall, she wasn't very bright."

"Well," Matt replied rising from his seat. "I'll have to do some checking around. In the meantime, you just stay away from her. I don't want no trouble."

Festus nodded as the lawman left.

"What do you mean by, she wasn't very bright," Abelia asked looking at Kitty and Doc.

"Well, I think what Doc was trying to say," Kitty stated. "She was like a child, you know, in the head. Never really grew up, that sorta thing."

"So ya see how sumthin like that can happen," Festus said.

Doc snickered. "Oh yes," he said looking at Festus. "Only a woman with a child's mind would come after you."

"Wal you ol scudder," Festus said angrily. "That not at all what I was gettin at!"

"I don't know if I should be offended or not," Abelia said looking at Kitty.

"Doc," Kitty admonished. "This isn't a laughing matter."

"No sense a tryin ta get that ol scudder ta behave Ms. Kitty," Festus said standing up. "I'm gonna go see if in Matthew needs ma help."

"I'm going to help Kitty tackle the stock room," Abelia said kissing the hillman softly on the lips. "Come get me for dinner?"

"Wal, sure Bee," Festus replied bashfully. "I be back in a couple of hours."

Abelia nodded as the hillman stepped out into the boardwalk and made his way over to the jail.

"What does he do here," Sarah asked the storekeeper.

"Festus," Jonas replied watching the deputy enter the jail. "Why he's Marshal Dillion's deputy. Didn't ya know that?"

The girl shook her head no before taking the package and leaving.

Jonas watched as she quickly made her way down the street before turning back to his merchandise.

What a woman wanted with a gun was beyond him but as she explained, she was living alone and it never hurt to have one for protection, still it left him with an uneasiness.

"Marshal," Barney said stepping inside the jail he passed a telegram to Matt. "Garden City Sherif responded to your message."

"Thanks Barney," he said taking the message and opened it.

"Wal," Festus said watching the expression on Matt's face. "What's it say?"

"Ms. Guthrie was released from an institution for mentally insane not more than two weeks ago. According to the paperwork, she isn't a threat to others."

"Golly Bill Matthew," Festus said evenly. "Is that supposed ta make me feel better!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Festus opted not to tell Abelia about Matt's telegram as they had dinner at Delmonico's.

"What," he said as her eyes darted toward the door.

Festus turned slightly and saw Sarah being escorted to a table. "She just a comin fer sumthin ta eat is all."

"She's weird," Abelia said glancing at the woman. "And she keeps watching us."

"Now Abelia," Festus said harshly. "She ain't doin nuthin wrong."

"I know she's not," Abelia said turning back to Festus. "I can't quite put my finger on it but there's just something about her that's just not right."

Festus sighed as he finished his food. "I got rounds ta make," he said standing to go. "I'll see ya tonight."

"Alright," Abelia said watching her husband leave.

Finished herself, she pushed her plate away and picked up the basket that held her sleeping twins.

With a sideways glance, she noticed Sarah was no longer in the restaurant.

Festus finished checking the doors on Front Street before making his way along the alleys.

"Festus," a feminine voice whispered from the shadows as Sarah stepped into the light. "You been avoiding me?"

"No," Festus said observing the woman. "I hadn't been Ms. Sarah."

"I hoped not," Sarah said smiling. "I had hoped when I got out of that home that you would had wanted to be with me."

"Wal, I'm sorry Ms. Sarah," Festus said calmly. "But I'm married now and besides, you was just a child when ya left."

"Well, I ain't no more," she said slowly approaching him. "I'm a woman now Festus and you was so kind to me. You told me about the wolves. I just wanted to thank you is all."

"No need ta thank me," Festus replied softly. "I was just tryin ta be nice is all."

"Is that all you was tryin ta be," Sarah said bringing her hand up along with a revolver.

Festus eyes narrowed at the gun in her hand. "Now, lookie here," he said raising his own hands. "I'm not armed and I'm not a gonna hurt ya none if in ya put that pistol away."

"I'm not putting the gun down," she said indicating his. "But you are, leave the gun belt here."

Festus quickly undid his gun belt and let it drop to the ground. "Now," Sarah said. "There's a buckboard waiting just around the corner. Let's go!"

Festus didn't want to put up a fight for fear of hurting the woman or getting himself shot in the process.

He figured the best way to handle Sarah would be to let her take him where ever it was she wanted to go and hopefully over power her later at a more opportune time.

"Alright," Festus said leading the way. "Where we gonna go?"

"My Ma and Pa's place," Sarah said climbing into the wagon beside him. "And don't think about trying any thing, I can shoot straight if I don't have to shoot very far so at this range I'm pretty sure I could hurt you."

Festus nodded as he did a sideways glance at the gun pointed at his side. "I'm purty sure ya could to," he said slapping the reins.

Abelia finished up supper and as she dished out the stew for the children, she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You kids eat your supper," she said looking at Johnny and Marianne while taking off her apron. "I'll be right back."

"Alright Ma," Johnny said as Abelia picked up the basket with the twins inside.

Matt looked over the doors of the Long Branch and clinched his jaw.

"Matt," Doc said stepping up to the door. "Come in and I'll buy you a beer."

"Sorry, can't right now Doc," Matt said hesitantly. He didn't want to alarm anyone just because Festus hadn't returned to the office from making rounds for all Matt knew, he went straight home.

"Marshal," Abelia said approaching the Lawman and Doctor.

"Abelia," Doc said looking in the basket. "What are you doing out this time of night?"

"I'm looking for Festus," Abelia said. "Supper's ready and he hasn't come home yet."

Doc turned toward Matt as the Marshal sighed. "Doc, take her inside."

"He's not with you," Abelia asked softly her voice starting to crack.

"Now, don't worry," Doc said taking the basket. "He's probably just down the street." 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and Newly headed though town in opposite directions looking for Festus or Sarah but Matt came up empty handed.

Returning to the Long Branch, he stepped inside as Abelia looked up from where she sat.

"Anything?" she asked expectantly as Matt shook his head.

"Not yet," he said gently. "Ruth is still stabled so I don't know how he would have gotten out of town."

"Marshal," Newly said entering the saloon. He handed the gun belt to Matt as he looked in Abelia's direction. "Found this in the alley, no sign of a struggle but I did find wagon tracks leading out of town."

Matt nodded as he passed the gun and belt off to Doc before looking at Festus wife. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Abelia nodded as she wiped at her eyes. "Please Matt," she said using his name for the first time. "I told him that woman wasn't right."

Matt nodded. "I know," he said following Newly out the door.

Festus stopped the wagon in front of Guthrie's old place. "Not much to look at is it," Sarah said almost in a daze as she remembered the lonely times she had spent there while her father tended his cattle.

Festus looked around, the house had crumbled over the years and the fences and pasture land were completely over grown.

"Wal," he said hoping to placate the girl. "With a little work, it could be likable again."

"What difference does it make now," Sarah cried. "I wanted it to be a home for you and me but I come back to find you married!"

Jumping down off the wagon, Sarah ordered Festus to do the same.

"Head up there and stay in front of me. I don't want you trying anything foolish," she said pointing into the hills.

He wondered what she would want with bringing him all the way out in the middle of no where but then it dawned on him as she ordered him to stop.

"You remember," she said looking around. "This is where you made camp, where you taught me about the wolves."

"I do," Festus said his hands still raised. "We talked about a lot of things that day as I recollect."

Sarah nodded. "I wanted to run off with you that very day but then my father and the Marshal came and you ended up in jail and my father was killed," she said looking around sobbing. "And everything was ruined! If only you had stopped me from going to Garden City!"

"But you said you wasn't ready ta get married," Festus said gently even though he had no intentions of marrying a girl so young.

"You don't know what they did to me in there," Sarah screamed. "The doctor said, I was crazy but I showed them."

"Ya did," Festus said slowly. "Yer here now."

"But you," Sarah said still sobbing as she brought the gun up. "You could have stopped all of it, the only reason I survived at all was because of you! But you didn't care...you got married!" she yelled angrily and pulled the trigger.

Festus staggered backward as the bullet went clean though his arm.

Clutching the wound, Sarah moved in closer. "This is all your fault! she yelled. "I have no home, no parents, no one and it all started with you!"

Festus shook his head as the girl brought the gun up again. "What ever ya think I've done ta you," he said gently. "We can work it out!"

"Work what out," Sarah replied. "You would give up your wife for me? I'm crazy remember, not dumb!"

"That's not what I'm a talking about," Festus replied quickly. "We can get you help!"

"Help," Sarah said with a slight laugh. "There isn't any more help for me Festus. I'm not going back to that home!"

Raising the gun, Festus reached for it as the girl squeezed off a final shot... into her own chest.

"Sarah," Festus said picking up the gun and throwing it away. He then lifted the woman's shoulders and put his arm behind her head. "Why'd ya do that for girl," he said as Sarah struggled to speak her chest gurgled with the effort and her mouth filled with blood.

"Your...fault," she said barely above a whisper with her last breath.

Festus lowered her gently to the ground, closing her eyes as he did so.

Hearing a couple of riders in the distance, he turned around and staggered back toward the house as Matt and Newly rode up,

"Festus," Matt said sliding off his horse as Newly ran to where Sarah's body laid.

"She's dead," Festus said slowly.

"You alright," Matt asked taking the hillman's arm. "You been shot?"

"Went clean though," Festus said absently as Newly approached them.

"Here's the gun Marshal," he said handing the revolver to Matt. "Bullet wound to the chest."

"Festus," Matt said looking the hillman in the eyes. "Did you..."

"No," he said shaking his head slowly. "She did it ta herself, said it was ma fault."

"Newly, get him into the wagon and see what you can do about that arm, I'll get the girl," Matt replied grimly.

"C'mon Festus," Newly said pulling the hillman down the hill toward the wagon.

"Sure glad we found you," Newly said wrapping a clean bandana around the bullet wound. "Lota worried people in Dodge right now," Newly said smiling but Festus didn't respond.

Matt used his bedroll to wrap Sarah's body in before he placed it in the back of the wagon. "I'll take the wagon, Festus can ride up front with me."

"If in it all the same ta you Matthew," the hillman said quietly. "I want ta ride with Sarah."

Newly shrugged his shoulders as Matt glanced in his direction.

"Alright," the Marshal said as Festus climbed in and sat beside the body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt stopped the wagon in front of the jail as Festus climbed meekly out.

"Newly," Matt said taking Festus arm. "Take the girls body to Percy Crump's."

"No," Festus said pulling away from Matt's grasp. "I'm a gonna take her."

"Festus," Matt said tipping his hat up. "Why don't you let Newly do it."

"My responsibility Matthew," he said lifting the cold body from the back of the wagon.

Newly stepped forward ready to help as Matt grabbed the young deputy by the shoulder. "Let him go," he said.

Newly nodded and watched the hill man walk slowly down the street before he followed the Marshal to the Long Branch.

Kitty had long since closed the doors of the saloon but left the lights on for Matt and Newly's return.

Stepping inside, Matt looked at the three people sitting inside and nodded. "We got him," he said as Abelia smiled.

"Where is he," she said standing up as Doc and Kitty followed. "Is he alright?"

Matt put his hand out to stop her and a cold chill ran though her spin.

"What is it Marshal," she said looking up into Matt's eyes.

"Sarah killed herself," Matt explained. "She told Festus it was his fault."

"But it's not," Abelia replied gently.

"I know that," Matt said evenly while looking at Doc and Kitty. "But I don't think he's going to be so easily convinced. He's taking the girl's body over to Crump's place as we speak."

"Here he comes," Newly said lowly as the hillman entered a few moments later.

"Festus," Abelia said sliding into his arms. "I was so worried about you."

The hillman shivered as he wrapped his arms around Abelia and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her scent soothed his worries at least temporally.

"I'll take you home," Abelia said looking at Kitty. "Will you see the children to Ma's tonight?"

"Of course," Kitty said knowingly.

"Hold on," Doc said grabbing his black bag. "That arm needs tending to, I'll come with you."

Abelia nodded as she kept a solid arm around Festus all the way home.

Once there, Abelia help Festus into a chair by the fire place as as stroked up the fire in the stove.

Doc set about cleaning the wound in Festus arm as Abelia put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Wanna talk about," the physician said gently.

"No," Festus said firmly. "Don't ask me again!"

"Festus," Abelia said kneeling at his side. "Doc's just trying to help."

"I don't want it," Festus replied harshly. "And I don't need it. Go home Doc!"

Doc sighed as he took out a vial from his bag. "Give him these before he goes to sleep tonight and come get me if he has any trouble with that wound," he said softly handing Abelia two white pills.

The woman nodded and put them in the pocket of her dress.

"Get some sleep," Doc said looking at the hillman. "I'll come by tomorrow," he said looking at Abeila.

"That wasn't very nice," Abelia said once Doc was gone. "Let me help you get cleaned up and we'll go to bed."

"Don't feel like movin," Festus replied staring at the fire. "I'm a stay here tonight."

"You sure," Abelia said not wanting to press the issue. "We haven't slept apart since we got married."

"I'm sure," Festus said not meeting her eyes.

"Alright," Abelia replied taking a crochet blanket and covering the hillman with it. "I'll make you something to eat then."

"No thanks," Festus said. "And I don't want nothing ta drink, don't need those pills Doc gave ya neither."

Abelia sighed as she ran a hand along Festus cheek. "You won't even tell me, your wife, what happened out there?"

"Maybe tomorrow," he said closing his eyes.

Abelia got up several times to check on Festus and each time he was asleep. Finally succumbing to sleep herself, she awoke the next morning to find Festus had already gone.

Quickly changing, she pulled back her hair and left the house with every intention of giving him a piece of her mind.

Opening the front door, she saw Doc coming up the path.

"Morning," Doc said once he was on the front porch. "I came to see how Festus is this morning."

"I wish I knew," Abelia said crossing her arms. "He's not here, I woke up this morning and he was gone."

"Let's check over at the jail," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Maybe he wanted to talk to Matt about what happened."

Abelia nodded as she pulled the door shut. "Maybe," she said as they walked together toward the jail.

Matt stepped out of the jail and headed to the Long Branch as Doc and Abelia came down the boardwalk together. "How's Festus this morning," he said looking from Abelia's surprised expression to Doc's

"Well," Doc said tugging on his earlobe. "We thought he was with you."

"You mean," Matt said. "He's not with you."

"No," Abelia said hotly. "He was gone when I woke up this morning."

"Marshal," Louie said running up to the three.

"What is it Louie," Matt said as the town drunk looked as Abelia.

"Ya might want ta take a look inside the Bull's Head," he said lowly.

"Why Louie," Matt said. "Is there a fight or something?"

"Not yet," he said pulling on Matt's arm. "It's Festus, he's in the saloon and he's really drunk!" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Drunk?" Matt asked not quite believing what Louie was saying.

"Yes sir, Marshal," Louie replied glancing toward Abelia. "He bought a whole bottle of whiskey and finished it off just a little while ago."

"I've never seen Festus drink enough to get drunk," Abelia said quietly.

"You better let me and Doc handle this," Matt said clinching his jaw as Doc nodded.

"No," Abelia said defiantly. "He's my husband."

Matt nodded and then took Louie by the shoulder. "How long's he been in there."

"Last couple of hours, Marshal," Louie replied. "I tried ta get him to go home but he wouldn't listen, just kept talking about how it wasn't his fault she died.

Doc shook his head. "She really got in his head, didn't she."

"Is that your professional opinion, Doc," Matt asked sarcastically. "The question is, what do we do about it?"

"There's not much we can do about it, Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "If Festus feels he's guilty of something against this woman, he's going to have to be the one to decide when the guilt should end. I wish I could tell you that there's a magic pill that would help but there isn't, it's just going to take time and patience, I'm afraid."

Matt nodded as he stopped outside the Bull's Head Saloon and glanced inside.

Mostly all the patrons encircled two men as they went at each other and Matt was chagrined to find that one of the men fighting was his deputy.

Stepping though the doors, Matt's loud voice echoed off the walls.

"Alright," he said pushing though the people standing around to watch. "Break it up!"

But Festus either didn't hear him or didn't care because he went right on pounding the man he had been fighting.

"I said," Matt yelled pulling the hillman off the other one. "Stop this!"

Festus turned to the Marshal, loathing and fear in his eyes, as he swung at Matt.

The Marshal hadn't expected Festus would swing on him but as the hillman's fist connected with his mouth, Matt realized it was time for some tough love.

Physically dragging Festus out of the Saloon, Matt deposited him in the first horse trough he came to.

"That aught to sober him up," Matt said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Get him outa there," Doc said upon seeing that Festus had passed out stone cold.

Matt lifted the hillman easily as the cowboy Festus had been fighting with stepped out of the bar.

"I want him arrested Marshal," he said dabbing at the blood on his face.

"With what charge?" Matt asked with a sigh.

"Assault," the cowboy complained.

"It looked to me like you were dishing it out just as much as he was," Matt said harshly. "So if I arrest him, I'll be arresting you as well. Still want to press charges?"

"No, Marshal," the cowboy said scurrying away.

"Now," Matt said hefting Festus onto one shoulder. "What do we do now?"

"I'll take care of him Marshal," Abelia said firmly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Doc said. "That much whisky's gonna make him sick as a dog when he comes to."

"I can handle it," Abelia said. "I can be a strong woman when I have to be Doc."

Doc nodded. "I bet you can," he said tugging at his earlobe thoughtfully. "At least bring him up to my office to sleep it off, he's gonna have one massive headache when he wakes up." 


	7. Chapter 7

"What in thunder is wrong with you," Doc yelled as Festus sat on the side of the bed clutching his head.

"What ya mean," he said barely looking up. "And stop yer yellin."

"I'm talking about you going to the Bull's Head and getting drunk. Don't you know that's not going to solve anything!"

Festus had to agree, of course it seemed like a good idea at the time but now with his head pounding and his stomach swirling, he had to wonder what was he thinking.

"Yer right, Doc," he said softly.

"What'd you say," Doc asked leaning in closer to the hillman. "Are you agreeing with me?"

Festus nodded slowly as Doc swiped at his mustache. "You must really be out of it!"

"Aww hush ya ol scudder," Festus said angrily. "I ain't in no mood fer yer mouthy comments."

Doc put his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he observed his friend. "Look," he said more gently than he had in a while. "I know Sarah told you it was your fault she killed herself but you can't believe that what she said is true. She was a very troubled woman and people who are not mentally stable are going to say and do things that you can not hold yourself accountable for."

"Doc," Festus said slowly. "I know ya mean well but you weren't out there, you didn't have ta watch her die and with her last dying breath tell me it was ma fault."

"Well," Doc said evenly. "That's true I wasn't there but I do know that this incident no matter how bad it was, isn't enough to bring a Haggen down, now is it?"

"Suppose not," Festus replied quietly as Doc put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course it's not," he said sternly. "Now I don't want you thinking about Sarah Guthrie any more, understand."

Festus nodded as he closed his eyes. "I gaurentee you one thing. That's the last bottle of whiskey I drink fer a long time."

"Well I hope so," Abelia said stepping into the room. "You owe a few people some apologies as well."

"I know," he said as Abelia sat down beside him. "Where's the youngin's?"

"Ma's got them," Abelia said gently swiping his hair away from his face. "You going to tell me what happened out there."

Festus nodded. "I will, but before I do," he said looking from her to Doc. "Did I hit Matthew?"

"You sure did," Doc said with a grin. "Split his lip wide open."

Festus groaned as Abelia shot the doctor a nasty look. "Matt ain't going to hold it against you," she said. "So don't worry about it."

The hillman nodded as Abelia handed him a strong cup of black coffee. "Drink this it might clear your head."

Burke opened the door of the noon stage and smiled as he welcomed the passengers to Dodge.

An older gentleman dressed in a suit looked around and frowned.

"Can you tell me where I would find the Dodge House," he said looking at Burke.

"Why it's just down right the street," Burke replied. "You waiting for someone mister."

"Why yes,"he said. "My niece Sarah was supposed to meet me here."

"Sarah Guthrie?" Burke asked lowly.

The man nodded as he looked around. "Do you know her?"

"Well ya," Burke replied absently. "But you might want to see the Marshal sir."

"Now why would I do that," the man said.

"Because your niece is dead," Burke replied moving back toward his office.

"Wait a minute," the man said grabbing Burke's arm. "What do you mean she's dead?"

"I mean," Burke said pulling away. "She's dead, killed herself from what I heard."

Burke watch as the man's face paled and he moved down the street toward the Marshal's office.

Matt combed his hair and grimaced when he saw in the mirror how swollen his lip had become over night.

"You the Marshal?" the man in the suit asked when he walked in to Matt's office.

"I am," Matt replied taking a seat behind his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Name's Jake Guthrie," the man said. "My brother had a place here bout seven or eight years ago. My niece was supposed to come back and see bout making it livable again. I was to meet her today and help but she didn't meet the stage and when I asked bout her, I was told that she was dead."

"That's right," Matt said grimly nodding his head. "Your niece killed herself with a gun she bought here at our local store."

"Marshal," Jake said evenly. "I don't think I'm getting the full story here. When I went to your undertaker about burial, the man had nothing to give me but a story about your deputy. Now, I'm a reasonable man but a young woman is dead and I want to know why!"

"I can only tell you what I know," Matt replied. "Your niece came to town, pulled a gun on my deputy and forced him to drive her out of town where she shot him and then herself.

"And you expect me to believe that," Jake said angrily. "Isn't this deputy of yours the same man that assaulted my niece years ago?"

"Now look," Matt said rising. "There wasn't any assault years ago, your niece admitted Festus never touched her!"

"A likely story Marshal," Jake replied firmly. "If you ask me, your deputy took my niece out to the middle of no where to finish what he started and when she fought off his advances, he killed her!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"Doc," Matt said stepping inside the physician's office. "Festus sobered up yet?"

"Oh ya," Doc said tugging on his ear. "Good and sober. You come to give him what he gave you?"

Matt grinned as he looked down at the floor. "No," he said grimly. "I've come to arrest him for Sarah's murder."

"You what!" Doc said looking at the lawman. "Please tell me your joking!"

"Wish I was," Matt said moving toward Doc's spare room.

Wrapping lightly on the closed door, he tipped his hat up when Abelia answered the door.

"Marshal," she said taking a step back for Matt to enter.

"Festus," Matt said as the hillman stood up.

"Matthew," Festus said walking toward Matt. "I'm real sorry bout hawlin off and hitting ya! Ya know I'd never try ta hurt ya."

"Never mind about that right now," Matt said firmly. "We got bigger problems."

"What problems?" Abelia asked taking a stand next to Festus.

"Seems Sarah had agreed to meet her uncle here today," Matt replied. "His names Jake Guthrie and when I told him what happened, he insisted on filing charges against you."

"Charges," Festus said scrunching up an eye. "Charges fer what?"

"Murder," Matt said slowly. "I'm afraid my hands are tied. Judge Brooker signed the warrant."

"Yer arresting me?" Festus said softly.

"I have to," Matt nodded as Abelia looked from Matt to Festus.

"But he didn't kill her," she said tears springing to her eyes.

"Bee," Festus said taking his wife's arm. "It's not gonna matter what I say. If in the judge thinks there's enough evidance fer a trial and this Jake feller filed charges, wal then there ain't a nothin me or Matthew can say that's gonna make any difference."

"A trial," Abelia said looking into Festus eyes. "But what happens if it don't come out the way we want it to?"

"Well," Festus said slowly. "I ain't ta worried bout that and I don't want ya a fretting none bout it neither. It's gonna be alright, that much I do know."

"That's right," Doc said gently. "Everyone in town saw how that woman was acting, no one in their right mind would think you killed her."

"I'm not sure the trial will be here Doc," Matt looking at Festus. "Guthrie told the Judge the town's biased. Brokers going to hold a preliminary hearing tomorrow and decide if the trial should be moved."

Festus shook his head. "Things ain't ta looking to good are they Matthew?"

Matt sighed. "It's not time to give up yet," he said moving toward the door. "Let's go."

Abelia squeezed Festus hand as he kissed her gently. "What should I tell the children?" she asked.

"Just have them come see me after school," Festus said. "I'll tell em sumthin."

Abelia nodded as Festus let go of her hand.

"I'm ready Matthew," Festus said as Matt nodded.

Following Matt out of the room, Doc put his arm around Abelia and hugged her to him. "Don't you worry," he said. "Matt'll find away out of this mess."

"I hope so Doc," Abelia said softly. "I really do."

Matt opened the door to the jail and found Newly standing inside. "At least no one knows what's going on yet," the young deputy said as Festus took a seat at the table in the middle of Matt's office.

"No but they'll all know after that preliminary hearing tomorrow," Matt said with a sigh.

Festus looked up as the door opened and Jake Guthrie walked in. "Is this the man Marshal," he said meeting the hillman's eyes.

Matt stepped between the man and Festus as the hillman stood up. "Mr. Guthrie," Matt said putting a hand up. "I don't want you coming in here and causing any problems. Everything will be discussed tomorrow at the hearing."

"Why ain't he locked up," Jake yelled looking at the Marshal. "Is this how you treat prisoners wanted for murder?"

"That's my business mister," Matt said pointing toward the door. "Now I'm asking you to leave or I'm going to throw you out of this office."

Jake looked at Festus before backing away. "Ain't got no remorse woman killer?"

Matt shoved the Jake in the chest causing him to stumble out the door as Abelia, Johnny and Marianne came down the boardwalk.

Abelia flashed the man a nasty look as they passed. "Who was that man," she said once Matt closed the door behind them.

"That was Sarah's uncle," Matt explained with a nod toward the children. "We'll discuss that later."

Marianne ran to Festus and jumped into his arms as the hillman scooped her up and set her down on his lap. "Papa," she said exuberantly. "We missed you last night."

"Ya did?" Festus said smiling slightly. "Wal I'm afraid, I'm gonna be working here with yer uncle Matthew for a time so I won't be at home right now but I don't want you youngin's giving yer ma any trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't," Marianne said putting her arms around Festus neck. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to," Festus said softly. "You better get along home now so's yer Ma can get supper ready."

Abelia took Mariannes hand as Festus set the girl back onto her feet.

"Pa," Johnny said as Abelia headed for the door. "Who's Sarah Guthrie?"

Abelia looked at Festus as the hillman took Johnny's hand. "Now where did ya hear that name?" he asked.

"Pete Martin in school told me he heard his Pa talkin bout her and you," Johnny said. "He said, his Pa heard about you and that lady from years ago."

"Johnny," Abelia said firmly. "Let's go home."

"It's alright Bee," Festus said. "You and Marianne go on home, Jonathan will be on in a bit."

Johnny looked from Festus to the Marshal before he said anything else. "Is that why the lady was asking me about you?"

"What did she ask you Johnny?" Matt said taking a seat.

"She wanted ta know what time Pa went home," he said slowly. "And how he got there. I told her you usually came home after you made rounds and she wanted ta know what part of town you would be in and I showed her, and then you know what she did?"

"What," Festus said gently.

"She went into the alley and told me and Mariane, she was gonna surprise you when ya came by!" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Did she surprise ya Pa?" Johnny asked.

"She sure did," Festus replied hugging the ten year old. "Now, I want ya ta go straight home, alright?"

"Sure," Johnny said nodding. "I'll come back tomorrow after school ta see ya."

"Alright," Festus said as the boy went out the door.

"Festus," Matt said looking at him and Newly. "Do you think the boy could testify to that?"

"I don't think he's ever had ta do anything like that before Matthew," Festus said worriedly.

"Well I'm sure he knows the difference between the truth and a lie," Newly said evenly.

"Wal ya," Festus replied with a slight grin.

"Then he should be able to get on the stand and tell Judge Brooker what happened," Matt said clinching his jaw. "It may be the only way to prove that you didn't take her out of town, she's the one who took you out of town."

"I know what yer saying Matthew," Festus said. "But I don't know if I want ta expose him ta a situation like a trial."

"Festus," Matt said grimly. "This could be a matter of life or death for you. I don't see where you have much of a choice, if we don't put the boy on the stand, you could be found guilty!"

"The judge is ready," Matt said stepping into the jail the next morning.

Festus nodded as Abelia straightened the collar of his shirt. "Now don't be nervous," Festus said with a wiry grin while meeting Abelia's eyes. "This just a preliminary hearing, wal after today, we may not even have a trial."

Abeila nodded as Festus stepped toward the door. "Matthew," he said with a nod. "Abelia and me, we talked about Johnny and its alright with us if in we have ta put him on the stand."

Matt nodded. "Well, alright," he said quietly. "Let's go."

Festus went out first with Matt following. Since it was only a preliminary hearing, the Marshal didn't put shackles on the hillman which elicited an angry look from Jake Guthrie and the prosecutor but Matt ignored them as he pushed Festus into a chair at the table designated for the defense.

"Matt," Judge Brooker said once everyone was seated. "Mr. O'Brien informed me you have a witness to dispute the accusation that Deputy Haggen brought Ms. Guthrie out of town by force."

"That's right Judge," Matt said looking at Abelia. "Jonathan Johnson was stopped by Sarah Guthrie, she asked him questions pertaining to Festus routine."

"I object to using the boy as a witness your honor," the prosecutor said rising. "The boy's mother happens to be married to the Deputy, are we really to believe that what he's going to say is the truth or is he just telling lies to save his step-father."

The Judge took a moment to consider the facts before he spoke. "I'll take that into consideration but I still want to hear what the boy has to say," Brooker stated looking at Matt. "Bring the boy in."

Matt nodded as he stepped outside of the Judge's office.

"Johnny," Matt said looking at the boy seated next to Doc and Marianne. "The Judge is ready to talk to you now."

Johnny took a deep breath as Doc nodded reassuringly. "Alright Marshal," Johnny said standing, he followed Matt into the Judge's office.

"And how about you, young lady," Doc said once he was alone with Marianne. "What would you like for supper tonight?"

"Beef stew," she said hungrily. "Ma makes the most larpin stew."

"You sound like your Pa," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Just what I don't need, four more of him."

"Four more Doctor Adams," Marianne said confused.

"I'm just talking to myself dear," Doc said grinning. "Don't pay no attention to me."

"Johnny," Marianne shrieked when she saw her older brother step out of the Judge's office with Matt.

"You two go on home now," Matt said with a smile. "And as soon as we finish up here, your Ma will be right along."

"Alright Marshal," Johnny said taking Marianne's hand.

Matt turned around to step back into the Judge's chambers with Doc following as Jake Guthrie stepped out.

"Where you going Guthrie?" Matt asked as the man pushed past him.

"I need a break Marshal," the man said rushing toward the door as Doc shrugged his shoulders and entered the Judge's office.

"C'mon Marianne," Johnny said as the seven year old stopped to pick up a pebble.

"Hey kid!" Jake said grabbing Johnny by the collar, he pulled him into the alley just beyond the Long Branch.  
"You better go back in there and tell that Judge you lied!"

"No, I won't!" Johnny said insolently. "I didn't lie mister. It's really what happened!"

"You leave my brother alone," Marianne yelled kicking the man in the leg.

"I don't have time for you, you little brat," Jake said pushing Marianne away.

Johnny watched as his little sister fell backwards, her head hitting the hard ground and then she didn't move.

"Marianne!" Jonathan yelled pulling away from Guthrie.

Jake Guthrie looked around, not seeing anyone, he took off toward the hotel as Johnny shook his sister.

"Sis," Johnny said quietly. "Wake up, please!"

After Johnny got no response, he stood up and ran into the Long Branch. "Mr. Sam," he said breathlessly. "My sister, she's hurt!"

"Where?" Sam asked coming around to the front of the bar.

"In the alley," Johnny said pointing.

"You go get your Ma and Doc Johnny," Sam said heading for the doors. "And I'll stay with your sister."

"Yes, sir," Johnny said running toward the building that housed the Judges Office.

Festus listened intently to what the prosecutor was saying, every now and again he would shake his head as the man talked about the events the night Sarah killed herself.

"I sure don't know where that feller got his information from," Festus whispered to Newly who he had chosen as his lawyer.

Newly nodded as the man continued his argument in front of Judge Brooker.

All heads turned to the door as Johnny rushed in and flew to where Abelia sat.

"Ma!," he said pulling at Abelia's arm. "You have to come quick!"

"What's wrong Johnny," Abelia said looking at Festus. "Where's your sister?"

"That man stopped me in front of the Long Branch, he pushed Marianne down," Johnny said. "And she won't wake up!"


	10. Chapter 10

"My god," Abelia sobbed as Festus stood up to follow Johnny out the door with Matt.

"Your honor," the Prosecutor said angrily. "Deputy Haggen can't just walk out of here."

"Watch me," Festus said looking at the man as Matt looked at the judge.

"Let's go," the Marshal said as Brooker nodded his head.

"Marianne," Festus said dropping to his knees beside the blond headed child after he pushed his way though the crowd that had gathered.

"Let me though," Doc yelled pushing though the crowd just behind the hillman. "Don't touch her!"

Festus watched as his friend lifted Marianne's eye lids, then felt for a pulse before sliding his hands behind her neck.

Nodding his head, he looked at Festus before he spoke. "Put one hand under her head and the other under her back and carry her up to my office," he said as the hillman followed the Doctors orders. "Be careful not to jostle her."

"Alright everyone," Matt yelled. "Go on about your business."

"Jake Guthrie's at the hotel Marshal," Newly said after checking with the clerk.

"Alright," Matt said heading in the direction of the Dodge House. "Let's pay Mr. Guthrie a visit."

"Put her here," Doc said moving the pillow off his exam table. "Just lay her down flat."

Festus nodded as he gently laid the girl down and then stepped back.

"She's gonna be alright, ain't she Doc? Festus asked as Abelia took the girls hand.

Doc put on his glasses before picking up an ophthalmoscope and using it to look in Mariannes eyes, ears and nose before nodded.

"There's no intracranial bleeding," he said turning the girl's head. "Looks like just a severe concussion but this gash is going to require a few stitches."

"Why hasn't she woke up yet," Abelia asked rubbing the girls hand.

"It's normal," Doc said taking off his glasses. "She'll come to in a bit."

"Open up Guthrie," Matt said knocking on the man's door. "We want to talk to you about the girl."

"It was an accident Marshal," the man said though the door. "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Open the door and we'll talk about it," Matt said firmly.

Guthrie opened the door slightly which gave Matt the chance to push it open and grab the man by the arm.

"C'mon Guthrie," Matt said. "You're going to jail."

"On what charge Marshal," Guthrie said trying to pull his arm away. "I told ya I didn't do anything!"

"Trying to coerce a child into lying and then assaulting his sister," Matt said leading the man out of the hotel. "I'm sure the judge will have something to say about that!"

"Doc," Festus said standing next to Abelia as Marianne started to stir.

Doc shuffled over to the exam table as the seven year old opened her eyes.

Marianne looked from Doc to Abelia and Festus before she spoke. "I'm hungry!"

Abelia smiled as she brushed the hair from Marianne's face.

"I'll bring you something in a bit," Abelia said as Doc nodded.

"I want to have a look at you first honey," Doc said peering into the child's eyes. "Do you hurt any where?"

"Just my head," Marianne said then looking at Festus.

"Papa, that man was trying to hurt Johnny," she said alarmed.

"Wal it's alright now," Festus said smiling. "I'm gonna go jaw with yer uncle Matt bout that, let yer Ma and Doc here tend ta you."

Marianne nodded as Festus kissed Abelia before leaving Doc's office.

"Matthew," Festus said entering the jail. "You got that Guthrie fella, did ya?"

"Yep," Matt said signing some paper work. "I just drew up the charges on him, how's Marianne?"

"Doc says it's a bad concussion," Festus replied relived. "She'll be alright in a day or two."

"That's good news," Matt said looking up in surprise as judge Brooker walked in.

"Judge," Matt said handing him the paper work. "I was just getting ready to come see you."

"No need to Matt," the Judge said taking the papers and handing him a different one.

"How's you daughter, Deputy? Brooker said looking at Festus.

"She'll be alright, Judge," Festus replied inquisitively looking at Matt.

"This is your ruling Judge?" Matt asked as Brooker nodded.

"Yes," he said nodding his head. "I see no reason to put Deputy Haggen on trial for a murder he obviously didn't commit. After the boys testimony and the evidence that Doctor Adams presented to me about the location of the gun shot, it's highly unlikely anything else took place."

"Alright," Matt said with a grin. "Festus your a free man again."

Festus nodded as he opened the door for the Judge. "Thank you yer honor," he said as the man nodded.

"Well," Matt said looking toward the door where the cells were located. "Guess I better deliver the good news to Mr. Guthrie."

"That alright Matthew," Festus said with a mischievous grin. "Let me do it!"

"And then you know what happened?" Doc said looking at Marianne and Jonathan.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Jack chopped down that bean stock and the giant fell off and died!"

"Aww foot," Festus said scrunching up his eye. "Ain't never heard of such."

"It's a fairy tale, Festus," Doc said.

"Why'd a fairy want ta tell a tale like that fer?" Festus replied waving his hands. "And why ya tellin youngin's such stuff, tell em sumthin true."

Doc wiped his mustache before he replied. "First off, a fairy didn't tell it and that's what makes kids have imaginations."

Festus scoffed. "Ya mean that's what makes em tell tall tales, don't ya!"

"Alright children," Abelia said stepping onto the front porch of their house. "Supper's ready, get washed up."

Marianne and Johnny raced inside as Abelia looked at Festus and Doc. "That goes double for you two!"

Doc grinned. "I think she means you," he said pushing past Festus.

"Naw, now you ol scudder," Festus said following the older man inside. "Yer the one acting like a child!"

Abelia looked at the twins asleep in their basket. "Just once I'd like a quite Sunday dinner, wouldn't you?" 


End file.
